Mobile digital devices such as wireless devices, including, for example, cellular telephones, smart phones, laptop computers, notebook computers, and tablet devices have become ubiquitous in recent years. With evolving lifestyles, improved technologies, and ever changing socio-economic behavior, people are increasingly using these digital devices, from where ever they are, to communicate with one another over voice and message, to consume a wide variety of digital contents, and to perform day-to-day activities. These functions have become an integral part of our daily lives. For example, in today's world, mobile devices are increasingly used for real-time image and video transmission in addition to basic voice transmission. People remain connected with their nearest and dearest ones through the video calling/video chatting facility. Additionally, it is employed for several other multimedia services such as for streaming of multimedia contents.
In real-time video transmission, the quality of video plays a vital role. If quality degrades, it becomes very annoying in some scenarios like video chat, video conference, real-time streaming of a cricket match, and so forth. Technologists are continuously trying to find out new ways to increase speed and bandwidth of the mobile communication network to ensure uninterrupted and good quality streaming of multimedia contents such as video. The continuous evolution of mobile communication technologies for faster and better mobile broadband experiences resulted in 2G (speed up to 15 Kbps), 2.5G (speed up to 172 Kbps), 3G (speed up to 3.1 Mbps), 3.5G (speed up to 7.2 Mbps), and the latest LTE or 4G (up to 21 Mbps) communication technologies in rapid succession. However, it should be noted that spectrums or frequency band are an expensive recourse, which has to be utilized efficiently to support multiple services as well as multiple users. It is a great challenge to maximize the utilization of available bandwidth supporting multiple services, without sacrificing the quality of service. Further, even though the capacity and speed of the network are constantly increasing and its associated costs are declining, the amount of data travelling on the network is also still on the rise.